The heart gets what the heart wants
by Norissa
Summary: AN: Hi, Im just writing this story at random. I don't know if it's a one shot or not for sure if i get  great and positive feed back i'll write more. It just depends on you guys. Tell me if you want more.  I do not own I'll wait for you or  Shadow. Ashlee
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, Im just writing this story at random. I don't know if it's a one shot or not for sure if i get great and positive feed back i'll write more. It just depends on you guys. Tell me if you want more. I do not own "I'll wait for you" or "Shadow." Ashlee Simpson and Elliot Yamin are the artists featured so far in my story. the poem and the first song I do own. So please if you use them for your fanfics please credit me. I really just wrote this out of randomness. _

_**The heart gets what the heart wants**_

_**A Jommy fanfic**_

_Jude was sitting in her room listening to her ipod. She was working on some new lyrics and was thinking about things that were important to her. She'd been through alot between losing her jcontract at G-major to tommy and Jamie fighting for her. She really wanted two things. A recording contract and to be happy again. She could only feel pain pulling from every direction. It'd been three weeks since Tommy had left for Thailand and since She'd spoken with Jamie. Her sister was off in New York with Kwest and her dad had been dating. she really didn't know what to do other then to keep herself locked in a room by herself. She grabbed her guitar strumming a melody . She started to sing the words :_

_**Forgive me father for i have sinned**_

_**i never knew to look within**_

_**i had your power inside of me **_

_**alll this time**_

_**i always wished on a star**_

_**i never thought it take this long to get this far**_

_She continued to strum her guitar and write lyrics down. As she strummed she came up with her hook to her new song. She grabbed the pencil and started to write it down._

_**hook:**_

_**I know sometimes **_

_**sometimes i'd look too far**_

_**for something that isnt thhherreee **_

_As the lyrics kept flowing so did her thoughts. She was really trying to focus when she heard a ring at her doorbell. "Damnit." she grumbled as she wrote the last few words of the chorus._

_**chorus:**_

_**so tell me the way**_

_**to make it through this day**_

_**i cannot see the truth**_

_**if it werent for you**_

_**so give me faith **_

_**to get me through the dayyyy**_

_She pulled out the earbuds from her ipod and got off her bed setting her guitar on it's stand. She walked to her door and opened it. She walked down the stairs in her slipper. She was wondering who was at the door and what they wanted. She opened her door and to her surpise it was Tommy. "Oh Great it's you." She said as she opened door. "What do you want Quincy?" She looked at him annoyed. "To talk to you." He looked at her. "Well what if I don't feel like talking with you or anyone right now?" She retorted as she stood there. "Jude come on just give me 5 minutes." She really wasn't mad at him it was a whole assortment of things. She was depressed and missed everyone. She'd felt like everyone just had kind of abandoned her. "Fine, you've got 5 minutes." She held the door open and let him come inside the house and closed. She walked over to the couch and sat down pulling her legs up to her chest and saw him sit down on the otherside. _

_"Look Jude, Ever since everything happened...I've been kicking myself in the ass for it. Hunter, not telling you about Angie, just all of it. Look girl I need you in my life. I don't have to be your producer that's fine. I just need you to know that I couldn't stop thinking about you girl, I love you with every part of me. " He looked at her with a different look in his eyes. Jude thought she knew him but she really didn't. She wanted to forgive him but she couldn't. She'd only be fooling the world and not herself. "Tommy...I don't even know where to begin with you anymore. It's hard. I put everything else on the backburner for us. You are the one guy who can make me and break me and you did just that. " She snapped. "It's like you get some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of hurting me. You went to thailand and probably screwed all the girls possible."_

_She glared at him as she had said that Tommy really didnt know where this was coming from. Little did he know that it wasn't him she was mad at but she was mad about alot of things. She felt like everyone who did ask was trying to get into her business.She wanted to stay locked in her room and hide there. "Quincy look...I don't know anymore okay?" She started to cry alittle bit. " I really...I just can't anymore...not with you not with anyone..." "Jude what're you talking about girl?" "Nothing...nothing at all." She snapped. "Im just fine." She whipped her tears from her face trying to hide what she was feeling. "I really just...never mind." She looked at him. She got up from her seat and rushed up to her room. Tommy was really worried by this time. "Jude..." He got up and walked up to her room two steps at a time. "Girl what is the matter." he asked as he stood in the doorway. "Nothing...at all." She replied as she continued to sit on her bed. "I don't think anyone could possibly understand what I am feeling right now." She exclaimed. "Well Im trying will you just talk to me please Harrison?" She tried to breathe but it was almost impossible. "Tommy...every...everyone is gone. They all left me. They don't care." She looked at the wall. "That includes you." _

_He sighed taking in a breath of air. "Girl, I asked you to come with me. You decided not to go. You just gotta understand that sometimes people need their own things." "But what if i dont wanna understand it Tommy? what is i just wanna scream and cry and hide myself from the world? huh? Do you even understand the pain Im going through right now?" "Yes girl i do. You think I don't have my own pain? like everytime im away from you? " "Tommy don't even go there and start comparing the pain...it's not the same." She sneered at him. "And I don't expect you to know what that pain feels like." _

_"Girl im just trying to understand..." "maybe i dont want you or anyone to... i sit here crying myself to sleep almost every damn night while you, and everyone else is off having your fun. Well get this Quincy...maybe it's my turn to leave all of you behind. " Tommy looked at her his face literally stunned. Did she just say what he thought she did? "Do what?" "Yeah that's right Tommy., Im packing my bags and leaving your ass this time. Maybe then you can see what it feels like for me when you leave every damn time something gets hard." She snapped. "Now leave!" She shouted as he left her side "Go screw the blonde from the bar for all i care. Do me a favour and just leave!" She got up and slammed the door behind him locking it. She pushed everything off her bed except for her guitar and ipod which she gently set down in their proper places._

_She rushed back on her bed grabbing the pillow screaming into it. The frustration that built up inside of her just erupted. Tommy made his way down the stairs storming out of the Harrison house. He walked to his viper and drove off and Jude put her pillow down. "I gotta do something...I cant...i cant handle this anymore." She sobbed to herself as she had grabbed her laptop from under her bed turning it on and setting it up with her instant messenger and word document. She typed up something familiar to a poem type setting. _

"Forgive me father"

_Forgive me father for i have sinned_

_i ask for your forgiveness and for your strength_

_strength to endure pain and tragedy_

_strength to endure anything_

_forgive me father for i have sinned_

_against you and myself_

_against my _**mother **_and father _

_and sister and people i care about_

_forgive me father for i have sinned_

_i don't deserve eternal happiness_

_please forgive my sins_

_come into my heart and make me whole once again_

_forgive me father for i have sinned_

_i've lost my faith and lost my way_

_I know i cannot stay here anymore_

_i wore out my welcome_

_help me endure this pain_

_forgive me father for i have sinned_

_i gave up to easily and i have lied_

_to myself and not to others_

_forgive me father for i have sinned_

_i might lose everyone and theres nothing i can do about it_

_they all hate me and wish that I was dead. Help me be strong because only strong people survive._

_She finished her poem and shut her laptop. She got up from her bed walking towards the mirror. "i've become such a wreck." She sighed and told herself. "Without Tommy, mom,dad,or sadie. " She saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "Shit..." She looked down and realized there was blood on her lip from chewing on them when they were chapped. She grabbed some tissue and started to whipe off the little bit of blood that was on her lip. She walked away tossing the tissue into the garbage. Jude's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked the voice on the other end. "Jude...it's Dad." "Hey Dad, how're you? how's everything going?" "Great just wanted to check in on you." "Im just ducky dad. Really, just peachy keen." She told her father. "Well I bet you're busy so I'll let you get back to what you're working on. " "Okay, love you dad." "Love you too Jude." "Bye." Jude closed her phone quickly setting it on the nightstand. She walked down the hall and started up the shower water making it nice and hot enough to feel as if it were going to burn her skin. She walked back to her bedroom grabbing some clothes and stepped into her washroom and closed the door. Inside there was a radio that was able to be in the shower. She turned it on and stripped herself of the clothing she was in strategically placing in the pantry basket and stepping inside the shower. There was steam rising from the shower. The radio station was playing random music when it finally hit something she recognized._

**"Shadow"**  
_  
I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
So don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day 

_Even though that's how she used to feel she thought maybe Sadie kind of still resented her for the fact that she became an overnight success. Maybe that's the real reason Sadie and everyone left. They thought she was this stuck up little pop diva that wasn't it at all. Jude felt even more alone now then she ever did. Sometimes the prices to fame were all too much for her. Tommy was the only one who got her but she had managed to push him away or so she thought. She finished with her shower and left the radio in the shower playing. She got dressed after putting on some deodarant._

_She started to walk out of the washroom when she heard a familiar voice on the radio. "Hey guys it's Tom Quincy...yes little Tommy q of Boyzattack. There's a special girl out there i wanna dedicate this song to. I love you girl with all of my heart and if you hear this know im always going to be here for you no matter what. I love you Jude." Jude couldn't believe what she had just heard. "No way " she said to herself. Meanwhile He smiled to himself as he made that dedication. He looked around as he began to sing_

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door.  
Oooooo  
Why did you have to go?  
You could of let me know  
So now I'm all alone_

Girl you could of stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand.  
Oooooo  
And all my tears stay  
runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life 

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy(crazy)  
Ooooo  
How can you walk away  
(Way) Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  


_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Noooooo  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying_

Baby why can't we just, just start all over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you (for you)  
Ooooooo  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you  
I'll be waiting … 

_Tommy finished singing the song acapella as he looked at the radio disc jockey. "That was "Wait for you" by Tom Quincy. Jude Harrison is one special lucky. Well we have more coming up for you after this break. Jude was smiling some what to herself. She needed to find Tommy. She loved the song and she really needed him to know she loved him. It wasn't so much her wanting to push everyone away it was just that she had been because of some of the stuff she was going through right now. After listening to that song She knew she needed him to be there with her and to be his girl. She looked around as she walked into her bedroom quickly and grabbed her keys and cell phone dialing Tommy's cell phone and placing it up to her ear. _

_"Come on Tommy, pick up...please..." She pleaded into the phone as it rang. She got the voicemail. "This is Tommy you know what to do." She suddenly felt tears falling down her face. Was her avoiding her or busy...She really didnt know what to do._

_Tommy was talking to some fans in the hallway as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He signed a couple of autographs and then grabbed the phone flipping it open hitting the missed calls. He looked at the list and had seen Jude called his phone. He quickly hit the call button as he placed the phone to his ear. She had just shut her phone as she heard the song " Back at one" fill the room which was his ringtone at the moment. "Tommy?" She asked as she flipped her phone open and hit talk. "Is that you?" She asked and thought "Wait a second of course it's him." She laughed to herself._

_"Yeah girl, it's me." He replied smiling to himself. He walked out of the radio station and proceeded to his car opening it. He was happy to hear her voice and apparently she heard his dedication of the song. "I take it you liked the song ?" "Like? Tommy like doesn't even discribe that song to me. Love, excited, happy is what I guess describes it for me." She smiled as she shifted in the seat she was sitting in as she put her shoes on her feet. "Where are you?" Jude asked as she finished tying her shoe. _

_"Uh Im on my way back to my place to finish working on some stuff. why?" He asked as he started his car placing it into reverse as he backed up after checking the area around him to make sure there were no cars coming at him or behind him. "Uh no reason...I just wanted to apologize...you know for earlier." She replied sighing in relief that he was talking to her. "It's okay girl, I get it. I know you're having a rough time right now especially with everything going on. Why don't i take you out for dinner or drop by in a few. " He replied as he put the car into drive and started to drive off._

_"Okay, so I'll see you in a few." She kept telling herself in her mind to breathe and calm. She was really nervous about this. She didn't want to end up in a fight again with him. It was hard fighting with him especially when she needed him more than anyone or anything right now. She just wasn't sure she could convince herself she was strong enough to deal with everything right now or heartbreak from the man she loved more than anything in this world. "Yeah bye girl." "Bye Tom." She smiled as she flipped her cell phone shut and stood up placing it back onto the countertop in the kitchen. She placed her keys back on the hook as she walked back into the livingroom sitting down on the couch._

_As she sat on the couch. She was only imagining the possiblities of what he was doing. Tommy was driving as he called kwest. "Hey Man...can you do me a favour?" "Yeah sure T what is it?" Kwest asked as he sat in his apartment back in Toronto. He was in in New York with Sadie but had to come back for a weekend to take care of some stuff. "Can you meet me at my house in a few minutes?" Tommy asked as he started to drive to the market. He wanted to make a special night for him and Jude. A night to remember. "Yeah. See you soon man." Tommy hung up as he parked his car and called Jude. Jude's phone rang again and she picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Harrison, it's gonna be alittle bit before I can be there, Im sorry girl. Something came up at the last minute." He knew she was gonna be mad at him for a while until she saw what he was going to do. She hung up the phone angry again. "Damnit, why? " She grumbled to herself as threw the phone._

_"Hello? Jude?" He asked as he then heard the dial-tone and hung up his cell. He walked towards the store picking up a bottle of chardonay and some chocolates. He then grabbed some pasta noodles and sauce along with potatoes, and chicken. He took the stuff to his car and placed it in back seat as he then walked to the nearest flower shop and bought a couple hundred red rose petals. He grabbed some candles at least 200 candles and used his credit card to pay for it. He then took that stuff and placed in the car and he drove to a jewerly store and picked out a beautiful ring. He wasn't proposing to her right now. He was getting a promise ring. He wanted to make a promise to her one that meant his dedication and love for her. He knew he would have to top this if he was going to propose to her one day but this wasn't it yet. He got the ring inscribed "I only have love to burn for you." That was their song. The one he had written for her 18th birthday. Those words rang true. He got back in the car with the ring box in his pocket and drove back to his apartment there awaiting Kwest which had pulled up and had been waiting for him for quite a while._

_Tommy opened the door to his house for Kwest. He then walked back towards his car grabbing the various bags. He brought them inside his house shutting the door behind him. He took the food to the kitchen. "What do you have planned there Romeo?" Kwest asked eyeing the bags. "Not that it's really your business but I wanted to do something nice for Jude." He replied looking at kwest who was very curious. "Sounds like you're planning on more than just something nice Tom. You don't do this usually for a girl." He looked around at the time. " She isnt just a girl Kwest, she's __**the**__ girl." He felt his face widen with a grin across it as he got the food out on the counter and placed it into the fridge and the freezer. "So what exactly are you doing?" Kwest looked at Tommy. "Or going to be making? A chicken fettinchini alfredo." He replied smirking. "Anyways I need your help setting up the candles throughout the house." Tommy looked at Kwest as he nodded. Tommy and Kwest went and grabbed the candles strategically placing a few on each of the steps and around the bridge that was in the middle of the house. They put some in all the windows and the pathway that went through to the dinningroom and the kitchen. _

_Tommy set up a few candles on the table and the good china. He had his own personal chef but this time he wanted to make it himself. His cooking skills have improved since the last time she had his food. He started the food as he called Jude only getting her voicemail. She decided to not take his phone call. "Girl, it's Quincy, I know you're angry with me but please understand Im doing something and I think you're gonna like it." He replied as he continued making dinner. Kwest finished up the candles and then grabbed the rose petals. "Kwest...i wanna make rose petals all over the house including the bedroom." He replied as he covered the mouthpiece and then placed it back to his ear. "Anyways I'll be there in a few girl I promise you that." His goal wasn't to make love to her or do anything she was not ready for and after totally ditching her, he understood her not wanting to even have anything to do with him. somehow he knew it was gonna be alright. He hung up the cell phone and proceeded to finish with the rose petals. Once he had finished he thanked Kwest "Alright man thanks." Kwest nodded as he shook Tommy's hand. "You're welcome T." He smiled. "Good luck in New york with Sadie." He smiled as he watched his friend proceed out the door as he did the same and took off driving towards the Harrison household. _

_Meanwhile Jude had fallen into a light sleep when she heard her phone beep. "Huh what?" She woke up and yawned grabbing it and opened it seeing she had a voicemail. She listened to Tommy's voicemail and shut it. "God what is he doing now?" She asked herself. As she got up and walked towards the kitchen. She heard wheels pull up outside as she was looking in the fridge for something to eat finding nothing she heard the knock at the door and walked towards it opening it. "Alright, what Quincy?" "Jude come with me please." He asked as he took her hand leading her out the door. He shut her door and led her to his car helping her inside. "This better be good Tom." She looked at him as she sat down and he shut her door. He rushed towards the otherside. "Trust me it will be. I promise." They drove towards his place and parked once in the driveway._

_"Wow Tommy, it seems bigger than I remember." She was admiring his house again. It was so big for once single person to live there himself. He smirked to himself as he walked with Jude towards the door and placed his hands over her eyes as he opened it and walked her inside. "Jude keep your eyes shut." The dinner and everything was set up perfectly and in it's proper place. He could hear the music playing softly and the food smelled superb. He walked her alittle more inside the house. "You can open them" He smiled as he uncovered her eyes. She glanced around and couldnt even speak. This took her breath away. "It's beautiful Tommy...awe." She cooed at how beautiful it was in the house. He led her to the dining room which was all set up for them. "Oh my god Tommy, you really out did yourself it's amazing in here." She replied as he pulled her chair out for her and helped her get seated. "Hold on I have a surprise for you." He walked into the kitchen as he grabbed the box and walked out. "Here girl." He looked at her as her facial expression grew into a bigger smile. She took the box opening it. "It's beautiful." She replied as she looked at the ring. "Look what it says in the inscription girl." "I only have love to burn for you. Jude and Tommy forever."_

_She felt tears built up in her eyes as she looked at him and slipped the ring on her right ring finger. "Tommy, I dont know what to say...this is all of this is amazing." She looked into his eyes as his face grew closer to hers and she kissed him feverishly. "I love you Tommy." She whispered into his lips as they kissed. "love you too girl." They pulled away as he walked over towards his side of the table. "So I was thinking about this girl, how about you and I go on alittle trip to the islands in mexico?" He asked her awaiting response. She looked at him thinking about the question he had just asked her._

_A/N Will Jude have an answer for Tommy about leaving for a vaction? and what types of surprises will they face if they go on the trip? _


	2. Questions and Answers

A/N after a long hiatus I decided to write another chapter. Im sorry Im not very good at keeping up but I WILL certainly try. Thanks for your reviews!!!!

Jude looked up at Tommy biting her lip after unsure of what to do. She took a deep breath... "Tommy...I don't know. I really do not know...We have the album and so much more to do then we thought. I have to remix the album before Darius has a tizzy." her lips pursed together and her eyes pleading him to not be angry with her but somehow she sensed that he was. Jude felt horrible about this after a long awaited and needed vacation that Darius demanded that the album was taken care of and finished. It was an excuse to not go on vacation because she didn't want to go at this time. Jude had a secret one that she knew would kill Tommy.

Tommy looked onward towards Jude sighing a bit. "I see Harrison, you are such a worrywart and work o-holic that you need a break before you snap." He stated. He was always concerned about her well being and it was part of why he even brought it up and they needed sometime away together to figure things out. Their romance was more complicated then anyone realized and the fact that they were in the public eye it made it all the more complicated.

"I know Tommy..." she trailed off sitting and looking at the floor wanting so badly to take back what she said maybe there was more to this then Tommy could begin to realize. Much more then he could even handle. Jude needed the break but there was innter turmoil that had to be taken care of before she could fully think about going off into the sunset with her knight in shining armour. "But I can't right now. You go without me and I'll meet you there later in the week." she stated looking at him with a smile as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you." she leaned closer and kissed him softly before pulling away.

"You're welcome Jude. anything for my girl." he rubbed his nose against hers. "Now let's clean up the table." she nodded as she started to gather her plate and utensils to carry towards his kitchen. "Jude we hadn't even eaten." he spoke softly looking at the full plate of food. Jude shifted uncomfortably. "Oh right, sorry...guess im not so hungry with all of this going on. this is alot of excitement for me." She sat the plate down and started to eat alittle but mainly toying with her food.

"So how do you like the food?" he asked her as he dove into his food starving hoping that Jude didn't think he was a pig as he ate his dinner but he couldn't help it. He was starving and he needed food after he prepared such a large dinner. There was no use on letting such good food go to waste especially when he couldn't afford to waste what little food he had there since he spent 90 percent of the time at the studio working on Jude's, Mason's and Karma's albums.

"It's amazing, you've really improved the quality of your cooking." She smiled as she poined at the plate. "Who knew little tommy q could cook such a fantastic meal." Jude took another bite of the food before setting her fork down. "I knew you could shake your ass pretty well Quincy but cook...your Q burgers werent so good." she laughed teasing him some about the ass shaking.

After half an hour of eating they were both full and decided to clean the table. Jude carried various dishes to the kitchen and started to clean them. Lately keeping busy was her way of doing things to cope. Jude smiled as he came up behind her and threw his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. "I love you too Tommy." She replied as they continued to clean the plates. "So what now?" Jude asked him as she finished up and whiped her hands off drying them from the water.

"How about we watch a movie? or we could slow dance in the foyer." he chuckled this night was all about her and spending time together something that while they were working barely got to do unless it had to do with recording. Work was what took most of their time. Jude smiled as she walked with him into the livingroom. "How about both?" she giggled as he grabbed the remote and started playing some romantic music and pulled her close to slow dance.

Meanwhile during the romantic evening Sadie and Kwest were in new york prepping in their bedroom for their romantic evening of their own. "Hey Sadie, thanks for coming with me to New york for this talent contest D was having." She smiled at Kwest as he spoke. "It's no problem. After all I think we could use this romantic evenin to our advantage." she smiled as she kissed him. "Not like that but I mean to just get away from every day stress." she nodded as she walked towards the closet grabbing the black dress she picked up for their date.

"I know Sadie, what you meant." he laughed shaking his head as he ran some gel their his hair and prepped it. He wanted to look good for her. He'd always had alittle crush on Sadie but would never fully admit it to anyone. Tommy and Sadie werent right because Thomas Quincy was in love with Jude fully and completely. When you had that type of chemistry it couldnt be replicated.

Darius called Kwest and asked for a full report of what happened earlier in the competition. Not much other then watching thousands of contestants. They needed a break and that's precisely what they were getting. Kwest looked at the clock as he got a reservation for 7:00 and it's 6:45 p.m. "Look D, I gotta go." Darius said his goodbyes and now kwest himself hung up his phone.

Sadie appeared before Kwest in her little black dress and smiled. "You like?" she asked spinning around modelling the dress for him.

Kwest smiled " Sades, you look absoluetly beautiful." he walked over and kissed her cheek. "Shall we head to dinner?" he asked looking at her as they walked towards the door to leave and head downstairs to the car he rented. Once in the car they began to drive and leave the hotel parkinglot. They started to make a few turns arriving to the resturant,went inside and got their food.

Sadie looked at Kwest and smiled as her phone went off with a text that said "911" so she coughed lightly and shut it quietly.. "Do you mind if i excuse myself for just a moment. I need to make a quick phone call." He smiled nodding at her and then she rose to her feet with her cell phone in hand and proceeded towards the woman's rest room.

The text came from Darius and she called him back. "Hello D. Is everything ok?" She sighed as she was irritated that he managed to keep her away from Kwest every chance he got. He needed Sadie to fly back to Toronto so she could help him out with some paperwork. Sadie sighed arguing for a bit with D finally getting frustrated with him and hung up shortly afterwards her phone rang once more. It was Tommy who was sitting at the house with Jude when she started to feel faint after they danced she collasped to the ground. Tommy checked her pulse and realized it was lower then normal. He called an ambulance before calling Sadie. "Sades, somethings wrong with Jude..." he trailed off as the ambulantory staff ran inside and proceeded to do their routine to check her vitals and rushed her off to the hospital. Sadie hung up with him and proceeded towards Kwest to tell him she had to leave. "Kwest...it's Jude,....I gotta go home. I'm sorry." Kwest looked at him. "Let me drive you to the airport." he said feeling sad because it was their first date. He paid for the their food and tip and left the resturant.

After twenty minutes they proceeded to the airport. Once they arrived there Sadie borded the plane and proceeded home after a couple of hours flying. she got into her car and drove right to the hospital. After arriving an hour of driving she arrived and ran right ot the desk to find out about her sister but was told she'd have to wait because she was in the ICU. She waited for Tommy to get out but he hadn't gotten out of there yet. The dr. walked towards her sister and asked to see if she could speak to her alone. "What did the doctor want?" she thought to herself.


End file.
